The Nitti Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Nitti Family in West Melbourne, Florida where Lisa has four sons: 10-year-old Darren, 8-year-old Matthew, 6-year-old Devin and 5-year-old Jared. The boys are very physical and violent with each other, and Devin has even headbutted his own mother. Lisa and her boyfriend John have been together for two years and when the boys act up, she threatens to call him, whose temper intimidates the kids. When Jo tries to put change into the house, John is resistant and even angrily confronts her. Can Jo help Lisa and John with the boys? Can she try to get John on the same page when it comes to changing the household? Transcript Nitti Family Transcript Recap Submission Reel John says to Jo, "Welcome to the Crazy House!" Darren stabbed Matthew with a thumbtack. According to Jo, that was (censored). Matthew was a drama queen. Lisa fed Jared spaghetti after he wanted her to feed him "like a little baby". Devin was in control of everyone in the house. He even said, "Shut your f**king mouth!" Observation As soon as Jo came in, John was keeping Devin in time out. Afterwards, John left for work. Not long after, Lisa took away Devin's sword, which made him very aggressive. As a result, she held him in a headlock. Darren said, "Devin treats mom like she's a punching bag." Lisa pacifies Devin and as opposed to disciplining him, she gave him the sword that made him aggressive in the first place. Every one of the boys started beating each other up, Lisa said to Darren not to hurt his brothers, but he said that "stuff happens". At lunchtime, the smallest thing turned into a huge crisis for Lisa. She became very aggressive and in all of the kids' faces. She sends all of them to the corner. Matthew was asked to go to his room because he's "had his opportunity" (according to Lisa) for the corner. She calls John asking him to lay down the law for Matthew. Then she tells him to either talk to John or there will be a very serious consequence. Lisa had to run some errands with the kids, but getting them in the car was a disaster. Lisa told Devin to put on his seatbelt or she was throwing his sword away to the bin. She continued to fight with him, and then she took everyone out of the car until Devin was ready to behave. Eventually, he was ready to go, but he still fought with his mom. As Lisa drove halfway to the destination, the boys were fighting, Lisa put Devin back in his seatbelt, and she turned around and drove all the way home. Eventually, John comes home, only to hear about how disrespectful the boys have been towards Lisa and each other. Then he screams orders at the boys. John is fine with the boys doing as they're told because he scares them by raising his voice. The fact that John is respected more than Lisa makes her angry. Parents Meeting Jo tells Lisa and John that all the boys misbehave. Lisa says that Darren has no anger issues. Jo and John disagree. She also claims that both of them are aggressive and in the boys' faces. She also says how Lisa controls Devin's anger by restraining him. John asks her to stop "beating her up" about it and tell them how to change, but Jo says she's not beating her up about it. Jo does praise Lisa and John for using the corner, but it's used with anger a lot. Teaching Jo put up the rules and shortly after. Devin became very aggressive. Jo and Lisa put Devin in the corner. Devin kept pushing John's buttons, but Jo refused to let him step in and made Lisa do this alone. She did make Devin pick up his mess and apologize. Jo also knows how angry the boys get. Therefore, she brings in the "chill out" zone. According to Darren, he and Devin have anger issues. Again, Devin gets aggressive, which makes Lisa send him to the chill out zone, where he drew on the board. Once he calmed down, Lisa wrapped things up with him and hugged and kissed him. Jo knows that car rides are a disaster. So she introduces reward charts for all four of the boys. Lisa lays down the ground rules for the ride and tells the boys that they will be rewarded a sticker (5 points) for following them. Then she does a countdown of the clock for how much time is left. The boys did kick off in the car, however, but Lisa kept reminding them of their points. They earned their stickers. Jo goes to Darren's football practice, finding out that Darren behaves differently at Football than at home. After that, Jo leaves for a few days. DVD Meeting Clip 1 While Jo was gone, Lisa did the car technique perfectly. She asked the boys if they thought they deserved a sticker. Clip 2 Matthew kicks off and even hurts Jared. Jo asks why he wasn't in the Chill Out zone. Lisa didn't know. Clip 3 Lisa took a step forward in discipline while Matthew kept escaping. Clip 4 Angry John returns putting Devin in the corner, but Jo refuses to let him get away with it. Reinforcement Jo wants to bring back brotherly love in the household. So she has Darren teach his brothers some things he does at football. Then, the boys help John build a birdhouse. John and the boys felt good about it. After that, Jo's work with the Nitti family is done! Video YouTube playlist of full episode (in 6 parts, not great quality) Older Brother Stabs Younger Brother With Thumbtack (submission reel and observation) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Aggressive Child Spits At Mother (observation) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Mother Struggles With Discipline (teaching) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Family members *Lisa Nitti, 28 *Darren Nitti, 10 *Matthew Nitti, 8 *Devin Nitti, 6 *Jared Nitti, 5 *John Holmes, 44 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes in Florida Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Family with 4 children Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with bedtime tantrums Category:Spanking episodes Category:Gamecube Episodes Category:Family with pets Category:Car episodes Category:Worst family Episodes Category:Episodes with no well behaved children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Families with an SUV Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:Episodes with Abusive Children